


雨降

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Gintama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	雨降

小时候银时喜欢听鬼故事，不过没胆自己一个人睡。高杉通常在开讲鬼故事之前就已经睡了过去，所以每次总是可怜的桂被他拖进来暖被窝。  
那些飘来飘去的人影，从房梁上降下来的白绫，躲在窗后的一只眼睛，银时哭着叫着有啊有啊我真的有看见啊假发，她在门口笑呢你看见没有那个穿红衣服的女人。到后来桂已经懒得去纠正他的叫法，转而推醒旁边睡得很浅的高杉：“你看见没有？”  
“阿银长了一双阴阳眼。”那个时候还很青葱的高小杉明确而诚恳地回答他们。  
多少年后双翅目天人与真选组开打。收拾战场的午后，银时狠狠地挖下大粒眼屎，继而一本正经跟土方说：我青梅竹马说我长了一双阴阳眼。  
土方抽着烟，连白眼都懒得施舍。他转头望向七月里的阳光，正是盛夏明朗的好天气。

然而信州乡下已然不见阳光很多年。工业文明的后遗，大气污染顶风跟进。一年365天有四分之一在下酸雨。其余没下雨的日子里云还是白的，粘结成块，遮天蔽日，阳光隔了层翳透下来，暖融融散入四骸，却没有分明的棱角。深秋的夜晚，平地会起雾，天空是打过马赛克的猩红色，像是预备着下雨，然而这是骗骗人的。谁都知道，第二天又会是个半死不活的晴日。  
桂那时通常被哄去二里地开外的杂货铺买甜酒酿。五毛钱三两，和气的老板娘会给他的小搪瓷杯装满，然后用毛边纸封口。他小心捧着搪瓷杯，走下石板台阶，看见路口有卖糖水栗子和烧饼，但总腾不出手摸零钱。有一回他停下脚，把搪瓷杯搁在身后的板凳上，然后称了半斤栗子。转身时那只搪瓷杯连着甜酒酿都不见了。  
桂站着发了会儿傻。路灯下烧烤摊的热气升腾得很高。他在一片烟雾缭绕里艰难穿行，双手捧着纸包的栗子，像捧着曾经慢慢凉掉的搪瓷杯。过了村口的木桥，回头时还能看见夜幕下被烘托成橘黄色的雾气。一片黑漆漆的野地从眼前一直伸展到远方的地平线，中间能走的地方被人踩硬了，于是变成了路。桂小心翼翼地挑有石头垫脚的地方走。他也不知道为什么地是湿的。

弄丢搪瓷杯之后，每次的猜拳游戏就变成了决定谁陪桂去买甜酒酿。印象中高杉猜拳似乎很悍然，想输就能输，次数多到没等他俩拔出拳头，桂就远远地在院门口喊：走了，小晋。那时他的头发还不太长，刚够挽起一个不高不低的马尾。于是高杉起身，漫不经心地枕着头跟过去。他们之间总习惯性地保持五六步的距离，他可以探究马尾在脑后弹跳的姿态又不至于被桂发觉。夕阳悬在很远的一棵梧桐树上，天幕由玫瑰色慢慢过渡到紫灰。过了不久四周就都暗下来了，远山的轮廓退居到地平线后，变得模糊不清。桂在枯草丛中沙沙地走，隔一会儿就要喊一声：小晋？听见高杉在后面应了一声，他才安下心来继续往前赶。  
只有一回他们遇上了雨。那是在回去的路上。之前没有预兆。雨点夹杂着凛冽的气味冲刷下来，撕开了一直在近地徘徊的雾气。桂从未见过如此痛快的雨淋，他的脚步略微迟疑便开始大声喊高杉的名字，小晋，小晋。他甚至无法听见自己的声音。他摇摇晃晃奔跑了一段路，雨水不断侵蚀着他的全身。最后桂终于停下来，俯身忍不住哭了。他在茫茫而下的雨中找不到明确的方向。  
一件柔软的织物覆盖住他湿漉漉的脑袋。桂抽了抽鼻子，闻到了熟悉的汗味和新鲜的潮味。高杉水淋淋地站在他身后，左手搭上他的肩，把他拉到自己胸前。  
“对不起蔓子……我在这里。”  
他的前胸贴上他的后背，两个小孩子紧紧挨着。桂安静下来，拿罩在头上的高杉的羽织擦了擦鼻涕，觉得暖和了一些。他们继续往前走。  
满世界都是雨声。

自从丢了第二只搪瓷杯之后，松阳先生就不许他们晚间外出了。两个人敷了一星期冰袋，险些烧到三途河对岸。其间桂醒过来一次，说我看到了彼岸花，很大片很漂亮。高杉就说好你等等我给你去摘。两个人对面对翻个身，又接着连睡了三天不省人事。  
直到银时把滚烫的糖年糕摔到他们脸上。高杉醒来后干的第一件事是抽出身边桂的枕头奋力砸过去。  
于是三个人又滚做一团。中途有人阵亡。高杉的脑袋磕到了茶几边，两眼翻白再次挺尸。桂舔干净手上床单上的年糕后，对银时比划出了一个暂停的手势。  
“我有东西忘记给你。”  
他从怀里拽出一叠泛黄粗糙的纸，那天买甜酒酿，唯一带回来的只有这个。纸是贴身藏着的，换衣服时没有拿走。  
“这是什么？”  
“毛边纸，可以练字。老板娘说的。”桂相当一板一眼。  
银时假装点点头。那些纸后来都被他拿去擦了屁股。

所以即使是欠了登势大娘三个月房租两个月水电一个月煤气的今天，银时见到桂依然免不了心生愧疚。他的节操全部有赖于松阳先生的熏陶以及桂小朋友的无间配合，包括一穷二白时期的一叠草纸和无数份甜酒酿。  
桂是那种会带孩子的人。战后银时曾多次想这样说，终究没胆。  
四人帮里的两人如今混迹在卖鱼卖虾卖茶叶蛋的无证小商贩里。晴好的午后一个会找另一个嗑牙搓麻，或者以商讨日本的明天为名进行的嗑牙搓麻。江户是个塞满透明阳光的国度。脚趾头可以烘一下午。于是长久的一天过去时桂打着呵欠说，好久没见高杉了。  
亲爱的，银时一边剔趾甲缝里的泥一边答非所问，你不美丽不可爱不性感你不能要求美丽可爱性感的独眼小帅哥爱你。

桂不记得有没有当即回敬给他一个毛栗。衰微的时节易于勾起可有可无的感伤。他想到高杉始终活在现实以外的次元，比如三途川和永无乡，那里的彼岸花已经烂街，那里的泪水动辄让漫天的水仙花全部枯萎。坂田银时可以边挖鼻屎边添棒棒糖，桂小太郎也能COS独眼海盗娘在人妖店里洗盘子，而高杉晋助永远只有一张脸：暴戾，独眼，嘴唇比女人还薄。他的身上没有调情的余地。  
他们分开时桂已经高过他一头，再见面高杉不知道把眼睛丢在了哪里。桂举起刀，“小晋”已然喊不出口，然而连“高杉”都变得如此艰涩。  
他就像在旷日持久的心理拉锯战中找到一根架空的停火线。在这样空寂的街上相遇本身就是种自欺欺人的慰藉。他想他应该偶尔出差一趟星际旅行，飞船注定在某颗行星的大漠里坠毁。然后他才能遭遇绝无仅有的爱情。  
最终他所有的防备在对方的一个眼神里瓦解。  
“蔓子。”

桂住的阁楼有一间小小的没有窗的浴室。完事以后他把自己裹在浴巾里走进去淋浴。他不喜欢水烟味。高杉开了阁楼的灯，廉价的气息立即鲜明地翻涌上来。床头的挂历在“立冬”的地方打了个圈。高杉笑得咳起来，桂有些习惯简直匪夷所思。  
窗外落着零散的雨。他百无聊赖地靠在墙上，橘黄色的浴室毛玻璃让他产生被水汽包围的感觉。  
“欸，我记得蔓子你从前是怕黑的。”  
“你记错了，那是银时不是我。”  
里面的人的声音隔了一道门，听上去不太真心。高杉抿起了嘴唇。  
“你知道……浴室灯的开关在外面，如果现在我关了里面的灯，”他伸过去，把手指按在开关上，“你会就这样冲出来吧？”  
一阵沉默。片刻之后响起桂的怒吼。  
“高杉我杀了你。”

他把开关按了下去。旋即手指一动，重新打开。就好像只是灯丝闪了一下。  
桂在哗哗的水声里沉默。黑色的长发在地砖上蜿蜒，堵住了下水口。已经冷掉的积水漫过他的脚趾。依稀听见对方扔在门框上的句子。  
“我不会这样做的。”

雨大了些。过道昏暗，气味浑浊。他束好头发送他下楼。整个过程类似于一次无法言说的暗娼的终结。高杉在后，他在前。他的头发已经长得不能挽成马尾。他的目光依然慵懒而漫无定所。  
在出口的地方他打了个寒战，随即撑开伞。街灯离地很高。下着一种墨黑的雨。高杉走到他伞下。他毫无防备。  
“记得你小时候弄丢的那只搪瓷杯吗？”  
“太远了，高杉。”桂摇摇头。  
“我知道，那次你买的糖水栗子，是给银时的。”

桂没有否认。他只是不断地摇头。

“太远了，小晋。”

一时间高杉对这个名字产生了复杂的感觉。他终于决定放弃若干个日子以来的峙守，对从前的记忆进行飘忽不定的想象。  
——包子小桂站在包子小高身旁，扯着他的衣角叫小晋小晋的；太阳是一个扁扁的咸蛋黄，没日没夜地悬挂在地平线上；银时的口水浸透纸背，出于某种温情的需要，他的卷毛没有一处可让人指摘；下雨的夜晚天空总是玫瑰色的；那时桂湿淋淋的马尾紧贴在他胸前，他闻到了刚出生的小兔子的味道。  
然而他的思想在茫茫而下的雨中变得迟钝，最后仅以嘲讽的微笑一带而过。  
是那种表情。桂那种觉得自己被误解的表情让他有了施虐的快感。

他们都有一个错觉。他们从荒郊野地一路走来。泥点溅在靴子上，已经干燥，变得灰白。一个人凑过脸去，想要接上另一个人的嘴唇。一辆过街的货车把他们的脸照得雪白。桂的雨伞固守着最后一块阵地。  
“我们像两个迷路的小孩子。”高杉捏了捏他细细的手腕。  
对此桂没有异议。

他们心照不宣地道别。没有人说再见。

END. 2008


End file.
